Judy Jetson Tells Gil, Susan, Lumpy, Roo, Kiara, and The Lost Animal Boys About That Baba Looey Gets Kidnapped By The Bounty Hunter Squad
Meanwhile, Gil, Susan, Lumpy, Roo, Kiara, Oliver, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, Ding A Ling, Kate, Floral, Naiya, Emma, Dora, Alana, Scamp, Angel, and Judy are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Gil had orange sherbet ice cream. Susan had strawberry. Lumpy had bubblegum. Roo had cotton candy. Kiara had vanilla. Marie had rainbow sherbet. Oliver also had bubblegum. Berlioz had black raspberry. Toulouse also had orange sherbet. Augie had cheese cookies. Boo Boo had pistachio. Pixie had chocolate. Dixie had strawberry. Baba Looey had chocolate swirls. Ding A Ling had mocha almond fudge. Kate had cherry. Floral had Southern apple pie. Naiya had cake batter. Emma had sponge candy. Dora had rainbow swirls. Alana had green apple. Scamp had raspberry. Angel had banana cream pie, and Judy had maple walnut. "Hey, Judy." Gil said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Judy smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Augie added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Ding A Ling's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Ding A Ling gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Ding A Ling explained, "We better get back to the Futuristic Encampment, before George does!" "And let's fix Tammy her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Dixie added. But they didn't noticed that Sleet, Dingo, Coconuts, Bokkun, and Scratch are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Futuristic Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Tammy's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Pixie added to himself. Dora uses her hands to get Tammy's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Kate asked to Judy, as Judy nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Tammy's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Dora said. As Boo Boo took out the pot, suddenly Pixie gasped in shocked. "No, Boo Boo! IT'S HOT!!" Pixie begged. But it was to late, Boo Boo started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY HANDS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Baba Looey explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Gil chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Tammy called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Judy explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Baba Looey's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Tammy said. "Great!" Lumpy and Roo exclaimed. Tammy smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Judy who was calling them for help. "Guys? Gil? Susan?" Tammy asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Judy. "What's wrong, Judy?" Susan asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Judy said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Gil. "Baba Looey was kidnapped!" Kiara gasped. "Where's Baba Looey?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Baba Looey! It was awful!" Judy explained. "Who did it to Baba Looey?" Gil asked. "Was it... Captain McLeach?" Roo asked. "No." Judy added. "No-No-Nanette?" Lumpy asked. "The Hunchback?" Boo Boo Bear asked. "No! Worse than..." Judy explains as she took out the wanted poster of Sleet, Dingo, Coconuts, Bokkun, and Scratch in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE BOUNTY HUNTER SQUAD: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Pixie gasped in fear, "The Bounty Hunter Squad captured Baba Looey!" "We've gotta save him!" Judy said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Tammy was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Pixie said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Dixie added. "Gee, Baba Looey sounds like he's getting cold." Tammy said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories